


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by nihilBliss



Series: Kurt Wagner in: True Blue Freedom [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, Happy Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutants, Out of Character, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Kurt's cam work pays the bills and keeps him entertained. Logan comes up to visit and reveals what he knows. He makes Kurt an offer.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Kurt Wagner in: True Blue Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumba/gifts).



Logan scrutinized the pancakes on the plate in front of him. They didn't seem fancy. Kurt had also made the bacon right, in thick rashers cut from the back of the hog, not the belly. The syrup came from Canada, too; Kurt had driven to Quebec a week ago just for the occasion.

"Ya didn't need to do all this," said Logan.

"Nonsense," Kurt replied, setting his own plate on the little table. "You're the first person from the Academy to take me up on my offer to visit. Why in God's name wouldn't I do something special?"

Logan grumbled, but he poured on the syrup all the same, digging in. Kurt, satisfied, filled Logan's mug with coffee from the little French press he'd picked up in a gentrified part of Southie. 

"So, how are you liking Boston?" asked Kurt.

"It's busy," said Logan. "I can't figure out where the hell I'm going. You seem to like it." 

Kurt laughed.

"I would be hopeless without a GPS, but it's nice," he said. "It's very green."

"How's work?" Logan asked.

Kurt took a bite of pancake. The day job that he'd moved for had bored him to tears. He'd long since stopped going. Cam sex was his full-time profession, and he'd never loved work so much. So he swallowed his food, and he told Logan the truth.

"Pretty good! I'm enjoying myself."

"That's with the internet porn, right?"

Kurt stopped, frozen. The space of a breath stretched longer than it had the right to. Kurt set his utensils down on his plate. He chewed his food, swallowed, shut his eyes to take a deep breath. From the moment he first entertained the idea of doing sex work, he'd prepared himself for this conversation, but he still wasn't ready.

"Who knows about it?"

"Me," said Logan. "Didn't tell anyone. Nobody told me. Ain't a topic for polite conversation."

Kurt sighed.

"Thank you," he said.

Logan grunted. He stuffed pancake in his mouth. How he could be so casual about this, Kurt didn't know.

"So..." Kurt started.

Logan swallowed.

"So."

"I know what you're going to say," Kurt began, putting his hands up. "It's dangerous, it's stupid, it panders and makes mutants look like a novelty, and I should stop and come back to the Academy, or at least get a different job."

"Never said that," Logan said, sipping coffee. "Your body's your business."

Kurt blinked.

"But..."

Ah, here it came.

"I've seen how much you make. Ain't consistent. Don't know how you're paying for this place."

Kurt rubbed his arm. He made rent and fed himself, sure, but after that and investing in clothes and sex toys, he didn't have a lot. God forbid his camera or his computer broke.

"So I got an offer for ya," said Logan. "Good, steady money. No cameras - you'll have to quit doing that."

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned back in his folding chair.

"So what, you want to be my sugar daddy?"

Logan snorted.

"You catch on quick," he said. "Always were a smart guy."

Kurt burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, then if you're my sugar daddy, am I supposed to get under the table and suck your cock now?"

Logan stood.

"Nope," he said. He unzipped his jeans and slid them to the ground to punctuate the word. Kurt went slack-jawed. Logan's cock jutted out from him at least eight inches - at least! - fully erect and thick, its glans still partly wrapped in foreskin.

"Okay," Kurt said, distant. He dropped to his knees on the hard linoleum and, mouth open, met Logan halfway. Some part of Kurt's brain still needed convincing that this was real, so he pressed his cheek to the thick dick. There, so close, it felt as thick as his wrist. He planted his lips on the shaft once, twice, three times. Salt lingered on his lips, mixing with the sweetness of syrup; he needed more. 

Kurt ran his tongue up the length, hands wrapped around it with reverence. He slid his tongue under the foreskin, then pushed it back with his lips, jaw stretched as wide as he could manage to fit its girth. One hand dropped to rub his crotch as he took more of it into his mouth. Salt on skin and a brash maleness dominated his senses, tastes and smells bursting their banks and carrying his thoughts away. Fingers wove through his hair and clutched his head.

"You said you wanted to get your face fucked, right?" Logan asked.

Kurt pulled off, a filament of drool between his lip and Logan's glans.

"I'll slap your thigh if it's too much?"

Logan snorted a single chuckle, then stuffed his cock into Kurt's warm, willing mouth. He pushed, and Kurt relaxed his throat. Oh, how lovely and tight Kurt's throat felt. Logan held his lover's head in place and rocked his hips back, then forward - short thrusts first, for mercy's sake. No rush.

Kurt sucked air through his nose when he could, pawing his erection through his pants. He'd felt a thrill, showing his body off for invisible strangers, but he'd never felt used like this. Such a different feeling - and in its own way, amazing. The thrusts grew faster now, and deeper. Already, Kurt's jaw ached, but even that ache felt blissful, in its own way. And was Logan's cock getting thicker? How could there even be any more to it? 

That thick head poked something in the back of Kurt's throat, and he coughed, slapping Logan's thigh. Logan pulled out. Kurt sputtered, catching his breath. 

"You okay?" Logan asked, kneeling.

Kurt nodded, then laughed.

"I guess my eyes are bigger than my mouth," he said. 

Logan half-smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"You ain't the first," said Logan. "Don't feel like you have to rush anything with me."

Kurt's cheeks went hot. He wondered, for a moment, how many lovers Logan had taken to his bed over the years. How many others had struggled with that massive cock and taught Logan patience. How much he didn't want to make Logan wait.

"I think we might have better luck somewhere else," said Kurt. He stood and braced his hands against the wall, rocking his hips and singing the song known by every beast and bottom. Leaving his pants behind, Logan strode across the linoleum and clutched Kurt's ass, deliberate as an oak, certain as the tide.

"You got lube down here?" he growled into Kurt's ear. Ice climbed Kurt's spine and melted at the warmth of Logan's breath on his ear, a strain on his senses both intolerable and intoxicating.

"N-no..."

Logan nipped at Kurt's neck, eliciting a gasp. He squeezed Kurt's ass, and the gasp melted into a moan.

"Sounds like we'd better go upstairs, then," Logan said.

Logan stepped back. Kurt wondered about the wobble in his knees and if he could make it up the stairs for a moment. Then, he turned, and he stared at Logan's tree trunk of a dick, and thirst moved him. He led the way, and every step, he felt Logan's gaze peeling his pants off, claiming his ass without even fucking it. He chewed his lip and shivered at how his cock strained against his pants.

Kurt found himself at the top of the stairs with his hand around the doorknob when Logan pounced. Strong, rough hands pushed him against the door, spun him around and held him there. Kurt lost himself in Logan's blue eyes in the gap between synapse and muscle, before those weathered lips captured his own.

Nothing about Logan was delicate. He could be patient and deliberate, even careful, but not delicate. Thus it was when he kissed: his lips pried Kurt's apart, and though it didn't feel like force, there was no resisting him. He was old, far older than he looked, Kurt remembered, and when he moved, however he chose to move, he did so with an inevitability that resembled less a mortal man than a force of nature. Logan inspired fear and wonder when one looked at him - really looked at him.

When he pulled away, Kurt gasped for air. How long had they been kissing?

"I don't want to wait," Kurt whispered, hands running up Logan's back under the plain white t-shirt he wore. "I can't wait."

Logan reached down, twisted the doorknob. Kurt fell into the crook of his arm, already curved around his back.

"Where's the lube?" Logan said, between a predator's growl and a lover's whisper. Kurt, lost in a fog, nodded, a slack-jawed smile on his face. He BAMFed to the bedside and pulled a drawer of supplies open, grasping the pink-labeled bottle. Kurt all but threw it at Logan as he pulled his pants off and cast them to the ground.

"How do you want me?" he asked, watching Logan pull his shirt off.

"All fours," Logan said as he drizzled lube onto two fingers. "You like it from behind."

"Anything you want," Kurt said breathily. He rolled onto his knees and forearms, arching his back as far down as it would go to give Logan better access. Two thick, rough fingers pushed past Kurt's hole, and he gasped. Fuck, he could all but come from treatment like that. Those calloused fingertips searched for seconds, if that, to find his prostate, and they caressed it in that very Logan way: patient, deliberate, careful, but never, ever delicate.

Logan could, if he wanted, reduce Kurt to a puddle without breaking a sweat. Nothing in Kurt's life had aroused him like this.

Logan's fingers spread wide, shooting electric light up and down Kurt's being. All the world swirled. And the stretch only pulled wider, stinging and singing as Logan pulled his fingers free of Kurt's ready hole.

"Oh fuck, Logan, please," he begged. And he was rewarded.

Logan, cock already slick, pushed the fat, blunt tip of his dick past the pucker of Kurt's asshole. The ridge of his glans stretched, caught, then pushed through, a benediction of stinging pleasure that pressed itself deeper than any fingers could prepare Kurt for. Kurt's limbs went limp, and he cried out, asshole more full than he could remember it being. Neither ‘good’ nor ‘great’ nor ‘amazing’ could do it justice; this sensation reached divinity, lifted him to the sky and split him between bliss from above and pain from below.

"Logan," he whimpered. "Fuck me..."

But Logan already was. He rocked his hips out, then pressed them against Kurt, heavy balls resting against Kurt's own deep blue sack. He moved slowly at first, a mercy as Kurt's body accommodated itself to him. Logan wrapped one hand around Kurt's hip, fingers wrapping around the bone like a handle. The other, he wove through Kurt's hair, not pulling, just... holding. One more reminder of how deliciously strong Logan was, how in control he was and how much more control he could exert if he wanted.

"Oh, fuck, Logan..." Kurt's voice cracked. "Your cock feels so fucking hot."

"You like that? Does it feel good?"

"Uh huh!"

Logan rumbled his approval and sped up, tugging Kurt back with every thrust. He'd wondered what fucking Kurt would be like after watching his cam show. This eagerness was better than he could have hoped.

"Wanna jerk off for me?" he asked.

Kurt reached back, wrapping his fingers around his dick. With a stroke, he moaned his accord. That fullness he felt, that intense rub as Logan's cock plunged into him faster and faster, left barely any room to think, and jerking off only made it worse. He couldn't have pushed back against Logan's thrusts and stayed upright. But with the way Logan gripped him, pulled and pushed his body, he didn't need to.

"Good boy," said Logan. His tone, though breathy, didn't waver, but his thrusts lost their even time, becoming erratic.

"God, Logan, I'm not going to fffffucking last," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Me either," said Logan. "Where do you want it?"

"My face," said Kurt.

Logan pulled out and pushed Kurt onto his back, stroking himself as fast as he could. He straddled Kurt's face, and with a grunt, his hips jerked, and his face became a rictus of pleasure as his cock jumped. The first wad of hot cum hit Kurt on the forehead; the second, right at the corner of his mouth.

"Ohh, Logan!" Kurt cried. "Oh, Logan, you're so fucking... ngh!"

Words collapsed and became high-pitched squeals as Kurt came, spitting white onto his stomach and Logan's back. He shivered as Logan kept jizzing onto him, as squirts became a drip onto his chest.

For a moment, they barely moved save to catch their breath, Logan staring at Kurt's glazed expression with a warmth that Kurt couldn't quite place. Lust? Pride? Affection? Hard to say. But Kurt locked eyes with Logan and, seductive as he could, licked what seed had landed near his lips. Logan's cum - Logan's cum, holy fuck, this was actually Logan's cum - was salty, bitter, and harsh, the semen of a man who ate too much meat and drank too much beer.

Kurt couldn't remember having tasted anything quite so satisfying.

"If you're trying to turn me on again, give me a minute," said Logan. He climbed off of Kurt and crawled into bed next to him. Kurt rolled over and rested his head on Logan's chest, paying no mind to the way he spread his mess.

"Well, we've got plenty of time," he said, "Don't we, mister sugar daddy?"

Logan snorted and smiled.

"Yeah, we do," sighed Logan. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body - was he always so lithe? - and held his lover close. Kurt hummed, cuddling as close to Logan as he could.

"Wonderful," Kurt said. He paused, and in his afterglow, his mind produced something truly terrible, something he could not resist. So he spoke again. 

"Thank you, daddy."

Kurt burst into laughter the moment the words tumbled out of him. Logan chuckled, then chortled, then fell into a full-on belly laugh along with Kurt.

They did not stop laughing for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by LumenInFusco


End file.
